


Down Time

by sarabethloves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Oneshot, Smut, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabethloves/pseuds/sarabethloves
Summary: With everything that has been happening lately, Queen Riza just needs some time to relax. Fortunately, a certain king is more than willing to help her "de-stress". Companion piece for Reign/Sovereign. Takes place anytime after chapter 11 of Sovereign, but can be read as a standalone (no spoilers). Smutty oneshot. Royai.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Here with a special little treat for you guys (that technically was supposed to be done a month ago whoops). Quite a few people had asked me after I posted chapter 10 of Sovereign if I would write a smutty little ditty focusing on our favorite King and Queen. Since I didn't feel like changing the rating of Sovereign, I'm doing this as a separate standalone oneshot in the Reign/Sovereign universe, set pretty much anytime after Roy and Riza get together. I made sure not to include spoilers (other than the fact that they're together) so if you haven't read Reign or Sovereign or are in the middle of it or whatever, you still have some smut for your reading pleasure ;) All you need to know is that Riza is the Queen of Aerugo and Roy is the King of Amestris and they have a TON of sexual tension that...hey, has to be relieved some way. This was also supposed to be for one of the days of Royai Smut Week over on tumblr, but I'm the worst and got it done wayyyy late.
> 
> Also quick aside to the people who reviewed the last chapter of Sovereign and wondered if I was still okay, I'm sorry updates are slow! I'm one month away from a HUGE monster of a test to continue my med school education (and determine where I go to residency nbd) so I've mostly been studying. The fact that I even got this done is a miracle (and I should've been studying anyway whoops). Thanks for your patience, and I hope this will help tide you over until I get chapter 12 done! Enjoy!

The Queen of Aerugo, in all her regality and grace...was exhausted. The past few months had been one mess to deal with after another, and she was starting to reach the end of her seemingly endless sanity. Her sister had tried to convince her to slow down, maybe let go of the many things she had nobly taken on, but Riza was far too stubborn to admit that she had more than she could handle. So she pressed on with her usual strength and tenacity, but that didn't stop others from noticing her weariness.

The servant currently braiding the queen's hair into its usual clean flourish looked up at Riza's tired form for probably the hundredth time since she'd started, and finally the queen decided she'd had enough.

"Do I have something on my face?" she bit out suddenly, startling the poor woman. The servant immediately met the queen's fierce gaze in the mirror with a guilty look before shaking her head and diving back into her task.

"N-no, Your Majesty. I apologize if I've annoyed you."

The tentative tone of the woman's voice (though girl might be more appropriate, as she didn't look much older than Winry) had Riza second guessing herself and berating her loss of temper. She never wanted to be known as a ruler who took out their anger on the people just trying to help. She sighed and spoke to the girl in a more gentle tone.

"What is it? Clearly something's concerned you, otherwise you wouldn't be doing what you're doing. I won't be upset with you."

The servant's hands stilled in the queen's hair, almost finished with the last small braid, before she looked to thoroughly weigh the truth of Riza's words. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries most likely, but could also recognize a command when she heard one.

"I apologize if I sound presumptuous, Your Majesty, but have you gotten much sleep lately? You seem...a bit tired."

The queen wanted to scoff at the blatant and obvious truth of the girl's observations, but knew that would get her nowhere. She sighed again and lifted a hand to rub across her drooping eyes. "I'm fine. There's just been a lot of things happening lately and my body is apparently protesting the stress of it all. I wouldn't worry too much."

The servant pondered these words and hummed thoughtfully as she pinned up the last of the braids and took a step back to observe her handiwork. "Everyone in the castle says you're always doing something, always in the midst of everything. I can't imagine how difficult that must be."

Riza was a bit shocked at the wisdom behind the girl's words, but she shook her surprise away, answering truthfully. "It can become a bit much at times, but it's nothing I haven't already dealt with before. I'll get through it like I do everything else."

"That's noble, Your Majesty, and I have no reason to doubt you, but maybe you should take some time to relax in the next few days. I think you could use a few hours to yourself."

Lifting a curious eyebrow, the queen asked, "And what do you suggest I do?"

The question seemed to take the girl aback, as she began putting up all her supplies and cleaning the surface of the vanity in the queen's guest bedroom, before an idea seemed to come to her. "Well...you could always go out riding in the hillside. I'm told the landscape is quite beautiful, although that might be a bit dangerous given your status. Hmm...oh! You could spend a few hours in the baths."

"Baths?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically at her idea, the servant took a step forward. "Yes, the natural spring baths that are a part of the castle grounds. They're hidden away, as they're mostly reserved for the royalty, but I'm told they're incredibly relaxing. They come off a tributary of the city's main river, and have apparently been a part of the castle's architecture for centuries. I can go inform the servant who runs it that you'd like to try it out sometime, if you're interested."

Riza wanted to politely shake her head and tell the girl 'thanks, but no thanks', as she had enough on her plate at the moment and no time to soak in a hot spring for a few hours, but her exhausted body practically screamed at her to take the servant up on her offer. When was the last time she had done something just to better herself? With all that had been going on lately, she had gotten to the last of her sanity, and she didn't know how much longer she would last if she didn't blow off some steam.

Smiling, the queen turned toward the servant and nodded her head. "Can you arrange for me to go this afternoon?"

* * *

The last of the handful of servants who helped maintain the hot springs tucked away in a secluded corner of the castle grounds exited the area after the queen's forceful request that she be left alone for awhile. Though the massaging, hair washing, and nail trimming the servants had offered sounded lovely, Riza was perfectly content in enjoying the fragrant and warm water in silence, with only her rapidly dissolving thoughts to accompany her.

She leaned against the side of one of the natural pools and hummed contentedly. She wondered why she hadn't been told about these baths before, or why she hadn't thought to do something this relaxing since she had arrived back in Amestris. She could practically feel her stresses melting away. The steam rose from the water and she tucked herself underneath it, only allowing her head to remain above the surface. Her overused muscles nearly sighed at the sensation, as the queen took in the aroma of the oils the bath maids had added and her hands scooped up a few of the flowers that had been delicately thrown into the water. Certainly there were times when being the sole ruler of her kingdom was the most difficult job in the world...but this was not one of those times.

She soaked in the baths for awhile, not even bothering to keep up with the time, too happy to care. She didn't even let her encroaching and stressful thoughts bring her down, she simply enjoyed the absolute stillness of her little haven, grateful for even a few hours of downtime.

A sudden noise coming from the servant's prep stations off to the side of the springs brought her down from her relaxing high. She made no outward appearance of having noticed the sound, no doubt coming from a secret intruder, in an attempt to bide her some time. She was certain no servant would be foolish enough to come spying on her, especially after she directed the bath maids to stay away until she left. She supposed there could be a number of castle-dwellers that could stumble upon her here, but the fact that the servants had made it seem like these springs were a secret for only the workers and the royalty to know about made her suspicions rise about who could be here.

No other noise continued after the first, but the queen had always been able to sense when someone was watching her. She descended further into the water and tried not to let a small smirk pass across her face when her mind could only think of one person stupid enough to blatantly stare at her bathing form for this long.

He thought he was so clever.

"You know, the longer you hide away like that, the more incriminating this situation becomes for you," she spoke suddenly, turning her head slightly to where ornately designed curtains shielded her bathing spot from the main entrance to the springs, and hid away a distinctly familiar face.

With slow and sheepish movements, the curtain behind the prep station was pulled aside, and the King of Amestris stepped through, trying not to seem too guilty. She lifted an eyebrow curiously at him, but he only held his hands up innocently in surrender.

"Did you follow me here?" she questioned pointedly, trying to keep the humor from bubbling up in her tone. She had to give him the proper chastising first.

Rubbing the back of his head and making it a point to look at anything but her, Roy answered, "No, no nothing like that. I'm not a voyeur, I promise."

"The evidence is building up against you," she countered, enjoying his fidgeting a touch too much.

His eyes quickly flashed back to her, and she tried not to wilt under the heat of them. He was determined to prove his innocence, sure, but that didn't stop the fact that the queen was decidedly naked underneath the steaming water. "I promise, I only found my way here because a few servants said that's where you'd gone. And when I got here it looked like you were very relaxed and I didn't want to interrupt that."

"Uh-huh," she replied skeptically.

Letting go of a bit of the guilty tension from his shoulders once he realized she wasn't really about to give him a hard time for peeping, Roy put his hands in the pocket of his trousers and nonchalantly began strolling around the perimeter of the spring she was floating in. "You know, for a person of such status, you sure are hard to find sometimes."

Again he flashed her that heated look, and despite everything, Riza couldn't help but sink even further into the water, the bottom half of her golden locks spreading out like a fan around her. She had to resist the childlike temptation to start bubbling the water with her mouth. Instead, she questioned him. "Why were you looking for me?"

Roy stopped at the exact opposite end of the pool from where she was and slyly lifted an eyebrow at her, his body now perfectly at ease and curiously confident. "Do I need a reason?"

The queen let out a huff. "Despite what you may think, my time is valuable, Roy. You don't go searching half way across the castle for me just because you feel like it."

Smiling huskily at her, he chuckled and began circling the spring again. "Alright, alright. I hadn't seen you in a while, and it was starting to bother me."

"So you tracked me down here?"

"Wasn't that difficult. Servants get talkative when a king is around."

Riza rolled her eyes at him. "And here I thought I was 'hard to find'," she spoke, repeating his earlier statement.

"Wiley, is probably more accurate. Everytime I want to see you, you're off in some random new place. How did you even end up here? Technically people have to have my permission to use the springs. They're really only supposed to be for the royal family."

Trying to ignore his slowly encroaching form, she responded casually, "The servant that does my hair suggested it to me, since she knows the girls who run the place. She thought I could use a bit of down time."

"And she's right," Roy pointedly replied, stopping only a few feet from where Riza was leaned up against the side, still almost completely submerged. "That's half the reason I wanted to see you. Every time we've been together the past few weeks, you've looked like you're about to collapse from exhaustion."

The concern in his tone had the queen scrunching up her face in annoyance. She was tired of everyone worrying over her. She didn't think she had gotten  _that_ bad. Sure, she was dealing with a lot of stress, but that was no different than every other day of her life since she had inherited the Aerugonian throne.

With a much more serious tone than the playful one she had been using, Riza replied, "There have been a lot of difficult things to handle lately."

Stopping right behind her, Roy leaned down to sit on the edge. "I know," he whispered softly, as one his hands lazily found the side of her cheek, before it moved to rub against the back of her neck. She leaned in fully to his motions, her eyes closing of their own will, too tired to try and fight against it. "You work yourself ragged, love. You're stronger than anyone I know, but everyone has a breaking point."

Riza sighed as Roy continued his massaging motions. "You sound like Winry."

The king let out a small scoff, before he abruptly stopped and began rustling with something to her side. Cracking one eye open in annoyance, the queen watched as he began untying his black boots. She eyed him curiously, but didn't say anything as he replied. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm sure no one else in this world knows more about your self-destructive tendencies than she does." Without another word, or any kind of warning, Roy tossed his boots to the side and began rolling up the bottoms of his trousers. Riza's mouth dropped slightly before she began shaking her head.

"You're not actually going to put your dirty feet in my clean bath water are you?"

Roy's playful grin returned to his face as he dangled his feet over the edge. "Clean water is meant to clean, right?"

Before she could stop him, he plopped them in the water, a content smile spreading across his face at the welcome warmth. The queen merely let out a small growl and made to move away.

"Oh, no you don't. Come over here," Roy beckoned, his hand reaching out to grasp her shoulder. She was immediately skeptical of his intentions, especially given the shit-eating grin on his face.

"What are you going to do?" she asked warily, her eyes narrowed and her arms coming to cross decisively over her chest. She still kept most of her upper body submerged, but she was sure the king could get a glimpse of all that he wanted to. The water was rather clear.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite you," he spoke confidently as he pulled her along and settled her between his legs. He leaned down toward her ear and there was nothing Riza could do to stop the shiver that wracked her body. "Unless you want me to."

Immediately the queen whipped out a hand to smack against one of his legs, and he laughed merrily at her, the teasing grin never leaving his smug face. "I'm serious, Riza, just relax. You're too tense." Thoroughly surprising her, Roy's hands went to the tops of her shoulders from where they were peeking up above the water before he began to knead the skin there methodically. Her eyes widened once she realized his intentions before the sensation overtook her body and she couldn't help but lean against the side, securely tucked between his dangling legs.

"Gods, Riza, you've got so many knots back here. When was the last you just stopped and breathed?"

Letting out a bitter scoff, she replied, "I don't know, probably before my father died."

His hands still doing wonders to her sore shoulder and back muscles, Roy shook his head at her. "You can't do this to yourself, love. You'll never be able to last if you don't let out some steam every once and a while."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

She could practically see the expression spreading across his face as he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Well, I could help you there."

Riza smiled and leaned further into where his legs had her caged in the water. She wrapped an arm around one of his knees and hummed as his lips left light pecks along the side of her face and neck. "Is that why you were trying to find me?"

The queen's skin vibrated as Roy let out an amused chuckle, his lips still worshipping every inch of her he could reach. "Why do you keep questioning my motives? My intentions were innocent, but you can't blame me for getting ideas after seeing you bathing in my hot springs. Besides," he continued as he began rubbing up and down on her arms. "This is a form of stress relief that I will  _gladly_ assist you with."

Riza lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm sure you will."

Roy smiled against her skin, before leaving a delicate peck on her shoulder and sitting back up to resume his massage. Even given his now quite obvious intentions, she still melted into his touch, the steam of the water combining with his suspiciously well-versed knowledge of all the places her muscles tweaked and tightened in her back.

"You don't have to, of course. One more word and I'll be gone. But at the very least I think you should get the full benefit of my masseuse services."

The queen let out a rather undignified snort at his playfulness. "I suppose I can indulge a bit. Though I do have to wonder where you picked this up."

It was silent for a minute, the only sounds being the quiet flow of the water and the soft graze across her skin from his hands, before he replied in a soft voice. "Years of practice. Although I don't think it takes an expert to find your stress points. They're all over the place," he added as an afterthought before his thumb kneaded into her muscles with a bit of extra force to emphasize his point and she gasped at the motion.

"So," he spoke in a amused tone at her reaction. "Will you let me help you de-stress?"

Again, she wanted to tell him to go away so she could relax in piece, but he was making absolute magic with his hands...and his suggestive offer was a touch too exciting to turn down. "Fine," she replied in a fake annoyed tone. "Just promise not to do  _that_  anymore," she added with a pinch against his leg, referring to his rough treatment. He laughed softly at her and nodded his head in aquiencense, even though she couldn't see it.

"Fine, fine."

"And Roy?" she began.

"Yes, love."

"Don't ever spy on me again, because the next time you do, there will be a dagger at your throat before you can blink."

His hands froze against her shoulder and he laughed nervously, knowing full well she was completely serious, even given their relationship. "Duly noted," he acknowledged, before his hands regretfully left her shoulders and the queen almost let out a whine at the loss of sensation.

With one final peck on her cheek, Roy lifted his legs from out of the water and stood to his feet. He began circling the perimeter of the bath again, this time letting his hands make slow work of his clothing. The queen tried not to stare so obviously at him as he untied his tunic and lifted it over his head. The thrill of excitement for what was sure to come was beginning to compromise her logic, but she wasn't finished giving him a hard time just yet.

"I believe I said you could help me relax. No part of that mentioned you joining me," she commented, her gaze darkening as he started to unbutton his trousers agonizingly slow, drinking in the way she watched him.

"Hey now," he countered in a low voice. "As I said before, you technically don't even have my permission to be here. The baths  _are_ reserved for the royal family alone, you know."

Riza rolled her eyes at his petulance. "You don't rule the world, Roy. And as you proved yourself so well earlier, anyone could walk in on us. We keep this up, they'd get quite the show."

"What?" he began innocently, as he let his pants fall to the ground and delighted in the way the queen's eyes widened ever so slightly, despite how hard she tried to keep a neutral face. He descended into the pool, resting against the side opposite of her. "All I'm here for is a relaxing bath. Not my fault you got here first."

Riza scoffed at that, but still felt the sly smile overtake her face. She sighed and decided to drop her 'indifferent' act. She could already feel the heat beginning to rise, and was sure it had nothing to do with the steaming springs. "So is that all you're going to do over there? Bathe?" Her voice held a hint of innuendo and suggestiveness that she could tell washed over him more readily than the water he was soaking in.

"Among other things," he replied as his grin grew larger and he lifted a finger to beckon her over to him. Normally she would have preferred him coming to her, but she was far too excited about what they were doing to deny him now. There was still the uncertainty of whether they would be completely private or not (she trusted the maids and servants that helped run the Amestrian castle, but anyone cold stumble upon them accidentally), but instead of letting it stop her like she normally would have done, she allowed it to fan the flames of the desire coursing through her body. They'd only been together this intimately a few times before, but each little tryst felt more and more earth-shatteringly amazing than the last. The way his dark gaze never left her body as she swam through the water to properly greet him was nearly enough to finish her right then and there. His added experience combined with his usual tenacity and strong-will made her want nothing more in her life than to be with him...over and over again.

She reached where he was smugly leaned against the side and instantly his arms were searching for her body, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and delighted in the way her breasts molded into his chest. He didn't waste a second before capturing her lips, swallowing the moan she let out in the process. While kissing him and touching him had become a familiar sensation, the current locale certainly added an extra layer of excitement, and she couldn't help but shudder against him at the overwhelming thought of it all.

His hands found their way to the skin of her back before one drifted down to clutch at her ass, pulling her hips into his. The sudden collision made the queen gasp, and Roy wasted no time in delving his tongue further into her mouth.

They stayed like that for longer than either of them knew, hands exploring wet skin and mouths teasing and testing the limits of each other's will. The queen could already feel every one of her current issues melting away into nothingness as Roy playfully nipped at her bottom lip and his hand kneaded into the skin of her backside almost as well as it did her shoulders. She was beginning to lose herself so much that she forgot about their original agreement...until the king's mouth abruptly left hers and he lightly guided her toward the side of the pool, his gaze turning mischievous.

She eyed him warily and gasped when both his hands went to the backs of her thighs and lifted her clear out of the water, resting her atop the edge. "R-Roy," she began uncertainly, her own hands finding his shoulders to steady herself. Her mouth nearly dropped open when she saw him settle himself between her legs and his intentions made themselves known.

Delicately and reverently placing a kiss on her knee, he flashed her a reassuring look. "You wanted my help to de-stress right?"

"Well...y-yes," she replied, still uncertain what that had to do with the way he began parting her legs even further, letting his kisses trail up along her inner thigh.

"And you trust me?" he asked meaningfully, halting his motions and capturing her gaze. The certainty behind his eyes helped put Riza a bit at ease. This was still foreign territory for her, as they had never done something like this in their few previous times together (and the queen was already not the most experienced in anything pertaining to this field), but she knew Roy better than most people did, and knew the way he always respected her and looked out for her best interests.

And this was a particularly effective way to...de-stress.

All she could manage was a breathless nod of her head, relaxing immediately at his confident, yet still so soft and loving look before he continued his actions, his lips traveling slowly up her inner thigh.

She still felt particularly on display, but the king didn't even give her the opportunity to be shy, as he grasped the sides of her thighs and settled his face fully in between them.

When his lips finally found their way to her heated core, she nearly fell right back into the water. His tongue immediately darted out to taste every last bit of her dripping sex and she lost all coherent thought right then and there. She had never done this before (or rather, had it done  _to_  her), but the steadiness with which Roy held her and the confidence of his tongue against her folds had her melting into his grip and arching her back in pleasure. Her hand mindlessly found its way to his mop of dark hair and held him against herself, though he clearly had no intention of abandoning his task.

Suddenly the precariousness of their situation meant nothing to the normally astute and steadfast queen. She had never before experienced anything quite like this, and wondered how any man could be that...well-versed in what to do with his tongue.

"Roy," she breathed out in a raspy voice, her head tilted back and her mouth opened as he fastened his lips to her clit and sucked, eliciting even more shivers and moans from her. The hand not currently fisted tightly in his hair found its way to her breast, tugging at her own erect nipple as he quickened his pace. Her hips began to grind into his motions out of their own volition and far too quickly Riza felt the stirrings in her lower belly from the orgasm about to overtake her.

Recognizing the signals, the king tightened his hold on her thighs and brought her closer to himself, his tongue finding its way inside her heated passage. That small motion was the beginning of the end for the spent queen, as her nerves lit on fire and the pleasure spilled forth from the movement of his devilish tongue. Her body went taut like the string of her bow and she rode the waves of her orgasm, her hands clutching him to her center, desperate to feel every inch of him against her.

She breathed quickly and relaxed her muscles languidly slow as she came down from her incredible high, feeling as though every part of her body that had been wound up to its breaking point was releasing its tension. She felt satiated in a way she couldn't remember ever having felt, as the world around her began to come back into focus. As an afterthought, she noticed the way she had come to lay flat against the ground surrounding the pool, her legs dangling limply into the steaming water and her thighs spread embarrassingly wide. Strangely enough, she had even forgotten the presence of the man with a particularly marvelous talent she would make sure she could indulge in many more times in the future, until said man stood to his feet inside the pool and brought his queen back to a sitting position along the side.

Riza continued to catch her breath, all the while flashing the king a lopsided and thoroughly pleased smile, which he returned with a boyish smirk. It was silent a moment as they held each other's gaze. The queen couldn't even find it in herself to be annoyed at how  _proud_  of himself he looked. She couldn't possibly find anything to be bothered at with the man who had just given her one of the best orgasms of her life.

"Feeling a bit more relaxed?" he finally asked, and Riza almost laughed aloud at him.

Instead, she settled for reaching out to him, grasping at his shoulders as his hands weaved around her midsection and lowered her back into the water. Her already slick and heated center meeting the steaming bath was certainly an interesting sensation.

"You could say that," she replied as she leaned in completely to his embrace, his arms fully enveloping her.

They contented themselves for a while like that, just floating in silence holding each other reverently as Riza hummed against Roy's chest, and his hands rubbed up and down her back reassuringly.

It wasn't until the queen felt something poking against her leg did she raise herself up to meet his gaze. He looked strangely sheepish and she would've laughed at him if it weren't for the tone of their entire situation. Wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling, Riza began, "I take it you're not done 'helping me de-stress'."

Letting his eyes dart off to the side, Roy replied. "Right now isn't about me. I'll handle...that."

With a sly smirk of her own, Riza leaned back and let her hands wonder down his chest. If he thought she was done, he was  _sorely_  mistaken. "Mmm...or I could help with... _that_ ," she replied, parotting his words as her hand wrapped decisively around his erect member. She delighted in the shiver that nearly erupted through him and the way his obsidian eyes darkened immediately.

"I thought we were trying to get you to relax," he spoke in a strained tone as her hand pumped him slowly in the water. She could tell he was trying to maintain his control, but was rapidly faltering with her motions.

"Who's to say this won't help too?" She commented with a playful tilt of her head as she lightly pushed him back against the side of the bath and had him sit where some of the rocks jutted out to create a platform in the water. Using the side for leverage, the queen confidently swung one of her legs over his lap, straddling his hips. Even with the steaming water surrounding them, she could still feel his pulsating member at the tip of her entrance, and they both shuddered at the thought.

His hands finding her hips, Roy leaned in and brushed his nose across her own, their lips ghosting around each other. With a sly smile, he spoke, "You know you look like a goddess when you do stuff like that."

Letting her hand find him once more, guiding his cock to where she wanted it the most, she cheekily replied, "Don't I always look like a goddess to you?"

His hands tightened against her hips as she teased him, running his tip along the length of her center. She had no idea when she had become this brazen, but they both weren't about to complain. "Of course, but I don't remember you being so cocky. Letting the steam get to your head?" His voice was shaky and reserved, but he was attempting to keep the playful tone going nobly, and she had to commend him for his efforts.

Tilting her head to the side, she answered, "Something like that," before she sank down atop him without another word.

Hissing through his teeth, he clutched at her desperately, amazed at the heat of her passage even given the steam circling their heaving forms. The queen's hands found Roy's shoulders with the same desperation and strength with which he held her, and they both paused, letting the feeling of being so intimately joined sink in fully.

Eventually, they began to move, as Riza's hips slowly raised and lowered from her position atop his lap. He was fighting desperately to hold onto every last bit of control he possessed, and she wasn't in a much better condition. Their pace began to quicken as their breaths started to come out in harsh pants and the water splashed obscenely around them. Riza brought a shaking hand to cup his face and buried her nose into the side of his neck, focusing on his rapidly bounding pulse to keep the moans from escaping her mouth. They were already in a precarious enough position, fucking in the spring baths in the middle of the afternoon when the majority of the people in the castle had no idea they were even  _involved,_  much less in such a way, they didn't need noise to become a factor as well.

Roy's hands suddenly moved from the vice grip he had on her hips to her back, holding her with the desperation of a man fiercely in love. She bounced atop of him, quickening the speed with every pass of his member through her tightening walls. Nothing in the world felt quite as right as having him inside of her. She wasn't one to proclaim such cliche statements about their love, but even in her limited experience, she knew that what she felt as this man, this  _king_ , pumped in and out of her was something she wouldn't be able to find with anyone else.

The thought that she knew he felt the same was enough to bring her over the precipice of her pleasure once more, as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her screech. It only took a few more desperate thrusts before the muscles in Roy's body were clenching and he was nearing his limit as well. In a rather impressive act of restraint, the king pulled out of her center, leaned to the side, and released into the water of the baths, his hands nearly shaking against her skin.

Once he was done, he let her fall back against his lap in exhaustion, another splash of water accompanying the act. They sat in the silence, breathing heavily against each other and trying to regain their senses through the fog of the steam surrounding them.

Riza was the first to gain any sense of coherence, as she shifted so she was lying across him, instead of straddling his lap. One of her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands lazily held her to him. She continued trying to regain control of her breathing as she commented in a regretful tone, "We let ourselves get a little carried away." It was stating the obvious, but nonetheless still true.

In an apologetic tone, he replied, "Yeah, sorry. We probably shouldn't have done this in the water."

Chuckling bitterly, the queen lifted her head and met Roy's eyes. "There are a million things we probably shouldn't have done. Best not to dwell too much on it...I'll go see Marcoh in the morning. He's usually got a few tricks up his sleeves."

Nodding his head with an unreadable expression on his face, Roy responded, "Yeah...good idea."

They elapsed into silence after that, thinking of how borderline absurd their entire relationship was, given everything that had happened and was to happen. Still, even though it went against everything the queen knew about herself, she didn't really give a damn, because one thing was absolutely, without a doubt, still true.

Leaning up to lightly kiss his cheek, she spoke in a low voice, "I love you, my king."

He turned to look at her in surprise, before his own gaze softened. He grasped her other hand and lifted it to his mouth to kiss delicately. "And I love you. I hope you feel a bit less stressed," he added, his boyish grin from before returning.

"I don't think I've ever felt more relaxed."

Roy chuckled at her and nodded his head, "Good...because I had another reason for coming to find you."

The guilty look spreading across his face stilled the queen's body and had her narrowing her eyes warily at him. "Let me guess, the castle has gone to complete shambles because I dared take an afternoon off."

"Not quite, but you're close. Don't worry, it's nothing we can't handle together."

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Riza leaned into his chest. "Yes, I'm sure. But please, at least give me five more minutes of absolute silence. Then I'll go and deal with whatever fire has erupted."

Lovingly rubbing against her skin and burying his nose into her hair, the king responded, "Sounds like a plan, my queen."


End file.
